wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiromi (Wii Sports Resort)
If you're looking for the Wii Sports Club Mii, go to Hiromi (Wii Sports Club). Hiromi (pronounced "HEE-roh-mee" or "huh-ROH-mee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #76 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1922. Wii Sports Resort Hiromi is a top Pro in Swordplay, at the 1406+ mark (the 7th best player). In Basketball, her level is only 191+ (the 13th worst) and has Víctor and Martin on her team. In Table Tennis, her level is 236+. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 48th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Hiromi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ひろみ (Hiromi). ** This is identical to her English name. * Her Korean name is 덕자 (Deogja). * She's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * Hiromi appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17, 19, and 20. * She's the only CPU Mii with that mouth and the only CPU Mii with that hair, making her unique. * Coincidentally, Hiromi and Hiromi from Wii Sports Club are both Advanced Miis in the Wii Party games they're in. * She's the best player in Swordplay not to wear black armor in Showdown. * She and Tomoko are the only female CPUs with those eyes. Gallery HiromiDACotQR.JPG|Hiromi's QR Code. Badge-11-4.png|Hiromi's badge. Badge-43-7.png|Hiromi's badge. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(202).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(203).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(204).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(205).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(206).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(207).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(208).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(212).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(213).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(214).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(215).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(216).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(217).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(218).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(219).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(220).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(221).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(222).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(223).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(224).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(225).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(226).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(227).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(228).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(229).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. HiromiSwordplay.png|Another picture of Hiromi as a rival in Showdown. 20180211_080020.jpg|Hiromi and her teammates Martin and Victor in Basketball. IMG_0119.JPG|Hiromi in Table Tennis. 2018-05-25 (20).png|Hiromi in Swordplay Speed Slice. 120pxHiromi2.png DSC02006.JPG|Hiromi in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0493.JPG|Hiromi playing Basketball at High Noon. Screen Shot 2018-08-13 at 7.59.06 AM.png 2018-08-28 (75).png|Hiromi in Cycling. IMG_0852.JPG|Hiromi Sword fighting at High Noon. 120pxHiromi1.PNG|Hiromi in Wii Party. HNI_0005 copy.JPG|Hiromi in Animal Crossing. IMG_20180930_163815.jpg 2018-10-01 (61).png Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (104).png Oscar, Hiromi, and Cole participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marco, Hiromi, and Misaki participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Marco, Hiromi, and Misaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hiromi participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_matsudas_by_robbieraeful_dahsctp-250t.jpg|Daisuke with Hiromi Daisuke, Hiromi, and Emily participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Luca, Hiromi, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hiromi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Hiromi in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromi wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Hiromi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1606.jpg IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1792.jpg 3- Advanced.jpg Hiromi and Yabu in Pop-Up Bandits.png 1552738769691 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_2851.jpg|Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, Hiromi Hiromi,_Daisuke_and_Misaki_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromi, Elisa and Cole partcipating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sandra, Daisuke, Misaki and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Shohei,_Hiromi,_Kathrin_and_Ursula_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar,_Hiromi_and_Michael_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Misaki,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Moon_Landings_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 2.png Bingo Card 1.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Haru, Shohei and Mike participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Elisa and Hiromi participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Takashi and Cole participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Hiromi in rhythm boxing.png Hiromi in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(259).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 32 42 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 07 58 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 40 08 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 06 29 PM.png Eva, Siobhan, Jackie, Chris, Elisa, Hiromi, Ai, and Shohei featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Screen Shot 2019-12-30 at 9.30.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-31 at 11.48.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-31 at 11.48.43 AM.png Theo, Misaki, Takashi and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Miis Who Love Cyan Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Cyan Females Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Top 10 Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with the default hair Category:Miis with unique hairstyles